broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
042 It Has To
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane is kneeling on the snowy ground, his head tilted back and an exultant expression on his face. He raises one hand in a fist over his head in a gesture of triumph, with the other one near the back of his head. He says "I know the pattern! I know it, and *I can use it*, it's exactly." There is no period, as if he is stopping short. All of the red patterns are gone, but several pieces of seemingly blank light blue paper are swirling around him and lying on the ground. There are a few scattered books on the ground as well. Zane and his pajamas are entirely blue, although a darker blue than was used in the previous strip, and the shading has a darker, mottled texture to it. The border of the panel is bright red, as well as that of the subsequent panels. Unlike the previous couple of strips, the panels are different sizes. ; Panel 2. Zane continues, a blank, surprised look on his face, "...It's exactly." There is no period on this line, either. He still has one hand near the back of his head, and he brings the other hand down as well. There are now at least three stacks of books around him, as well as the swirling pieces of paper. ; Panel 3. A close-up of Zane's face. His mouth is hanging open slightly, and his eyes are small blank and terrified circles. His hands are still near the back of his head, and the papers continue to swirl. ; Panel 4. The back of Zane's head is entirely caved in. The edge of the hole seems bunched up and wrinkly, and it appears to go on further through Zane's head than should be possible. Zane is clutching at the sides of his head with both hands, his fingers just touching the edge of the hole. Some paper blows in the background. ; Panel 5. Zane, his expression deeply shaken, begins to move one hand away from the hole. He says "It's okay, I can... I can still." There is no period at the end of the line. The way Zane is colored is becoming even more shaded and mottled. ; Panel 6. He reaches down to the ground and grasps some of the loose pieces of paper, scrunching them up tightly in his fist. He says "I've almost got it, I've." There is no period at the end of the line. ; Panel 7. Zane reaches back and starts to stuff the hole in the back of his head with the wadded-up pieces of paper, preparing another piece of paper with his other hand. His eyes are still blank and terrified, but he has a small smile and looks hopeful as he says "It can still work, it's." There is no period at the end of the line. The paper continues to swirl around him. ; Panel 8. Zane continues to stuff paper into the hole, which is apparently becoming larger and starting to migrate to the side of his head. He looks worried as large folds of skin start to appear on the side of his face and above his eyes. He says "Almost got all of it, just." There is no period at the end of the line. Paper swirls around him, and he clutches more of it in his other fist. ; Panel 9. Zane holds one piece of paper out in front of him, saying "I." There is no period at the end of the line. Most of his head has been swallowed into the hole, making his head look like the bottom half of an eggshell. His remaining eye is squeezed shut, and his mouth is tense. He touches the edge of the hole with his other hand as the paper swirls around him. ; Panel 10. Almost all of Zane's head has been swallowed into the hole, leaving only the very base of his head and chin as a ruff of folded skin ringing the hole. The lower teeth on his jaw are visible as they get sucked in. His hands skim the edge of the hole. There are a few small pieces falling off which may be meant to suggest bits of his flesh. The paper continues to swirl around him. This panel has the most shaded, dark coloring of all of them, although it is still all in blue, bordered by the bright red of the panel edge.